


One Fist to the Face (Changes Things)

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, M/M, Medic Ninja, Medic Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: There’s a sureness, a genius, and an efficiency that Sasuke has only seen in people like Kakashi or...Itachi. Once Tsunade has focused her chakra doesn’t fluctuate, there is no nervousness (except the slight shake to her fingers where they are covered in his blood), and there is a simple confidence. Only the type that comes from arrogant Shinobi (Like you,that part of Sasuke that’s been there since his father first mentioned the differences between the First and Second sons, says) and ones who have lived long enough to become Legends.Sasuke wants to be that Legend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



> For Blackkat who wanted a Medic!Sasuke.
> 
> Uh....god I had a bunch of stuff to say and I'm totally blanking. But just to clarify if Sasuke says something disparaging I don't necessarily believe what he's spouting off.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy, Updates may be slow but I am truly trying to finish this.
> 
> Cheers <3

Sasuke can’t say for certain what happens to cause the wound. Nothing had been visible even with his Sharingan active, the last few seconds are a blur except for the resulting wound. Deep and bleeding heavily, the kunai wedged into the space where his ribs end.

Itachi’s Kunai.

There’s a moment where Itachi’s eyes narrow. Where Sasuke thinks that his brother is _finally_ going to kill him. (The death wish he has is just as strong as his desire for revenge) Chakra, Sasuke and Itachi’s, snaps high in the air.

When someone slams a fist into Itachi, sending him through a wall, and out of the building. “Shit.” They, she? says. Blond hair and brown eyes. Familiar in a way that’s distant like a half read book.

Sasuke opens his mouth, maybe for an insult, maybe for a _I was handling it_ , but blood spills out.

“Shit, shit shit _fuck_.” She says again. Fidgets in place before a grim frown forms on her face and she kneels on the bloody floor.

“Mother would _Katon_ you for that.” Sasuke slurs through the blood. He doesn’t even know why he says it. Maybe it’s the blood loss. He snorts, licks his lips, and grimaces at the taste of copper and bitter liquid.

That seems to make her let out a rough laugh. “Unless you’re hiding your dead parents somewhere then I think I’m fine.” Before Sasuke can get mad she squeezes her eyes shut and shoves her hands against his side, not too gently.

Sasuke gasps and his fingers clamp around her wrists weakly.

“Unless you know Orochimaru, then maybe you _do_ have them laying around, bastard of a teammate would do that.” Her eyes squint open and her hands shake against Sasuke’s side. “Fuck.”

 _Orochimaru_ , Sasuke doesn’t know much about the snake, except for the burning seal that the bastard left on him. Small bits and pieces that Kakashi gave him, very little, and what Sakura would divulge. (At least she was useful for _something_ ) Orochimaru had two teammates, and Sasuke doesn’t need his genius to realize the blonde hair, legendary strength that had knocked Itachi into a wall, and heal-- “If you can’t heal me then don’t bother.” He says, well _tries_ to say, it comes out garbled and thick. _Gross_.

A certain fire, and disgust? Hate? (Maybe she’s like every Senju before her, Sasuke had heard of the rivalry, _before_ ) flickers through Tsunade’s eyes. Then her hands glow a brilliant green. “Stay still brat. I’ll have you healed in no time.”

The healing is slow, but mesmerizing, or maybe it’s the determination in Tsunade’s eyes. Her chakra is cool and soothing in a way that Sasuke hasn’t felt since...since _ever_. Even his mother’s chakra had felt a little abrasive, possibly from being fire natured, possibly from the Uchiha’s tendency to be full-offensive combatants. Chakra cradles his organs in a way that Sasuke finds mildly disturbing but also...gently. It’s an awkward intimacy that Tsunade doesn’t seem to notice.

There’s a sureness, a genius, and an efficiency that Sasuke has only seen in people like Kakashi or...Itachi. Once Tsunade has focused her chakra doesn’t fluctuate, there is no nervousness (except the slight shake to her fingers where they are covered in his blood), and there is a simple confidence. Only the type that comes from arrogant Shinobi ( _Like you_ , that part of Sasuke that’s been there since his father first mentioned the differences between the First and Second sons, says) and ones who have lived long enough to become Legends.

Tsunade pulls back her hands and catches a suddenly dizzy Sasuke. “Here.” She pushes an orb into his mouth and he bites down but her fingers slip out before he can cut his teeth on them. Instead Sasuke tastes bitter and a strong hint of iron. “Brat, did you just try to bite my fingers?” She snorts, but then shoves another blood pill into his mouth. “Two should be enough. Let’s get you out of here. Before your brother comes back.” She tilts her head and huffs. “I’m surprised he didn’t come back.”

Sasuke swallows tightly around the broken, second, blood pill in his mouth. The only reason Itachi wouldn’t come back is if he doesn’t think Sasuke is worth his time (an insult all it’s own) or…. _Or_ he thinks Tsunade won’t be able to heal him. It isn’t hard to piece together Tsunade’s shaking and nerves for something to do with medical phobias.

Before any of those thoughts can be formed into words Tsunade, the _hag_ , knocks him out with a pulse of chakra to the back of his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

The perverted hermit won’t tell Sasuke where Tsunade ran off too. He also is a _massive_ _pervert_ and Sasuke has no compunctions about using _Katon:_ _Gōkakyū_ _no Jutsu_ on Jiraiya when the man asks what it was like sleeping on Tsunade’s breasts.

When no one, not even Kakashi who has always seemed interested in helping Sasuke’s advancement, will tell him where Tsunade is; Sasuke leaves. It is a monumentally dumb idea, he doesn’t have advanced tracking skills like Team Eight or any useful jutsu like Kakashi’s summons. But, the Academy had trained them all in various skills; tracking being one of them, and something that Sasuke has excelled in because _Itachi_.

Finding Tsunade is a trial. Sasuke spends weeks searching for her, information gathering and speeding through villages, and it’s only the fact that she’s a _drunk_ and _shit gambler_ that helps him find her. He’s still not quite sure how she found him while he was fighting Itachi or where she was staying. But, he finally does find her.

“No.” Tsunade says, doesn’t even lift her head from the cold towel that’s separating her head from the table.

Sasuke glares and he feels only a flash of embarrassment when his eyes instinctively sharpen. Uchiha who activate their sharingan for intimidation, combat, and interrogation are respected. Those who activate it out of anger are... _not_. He can’t help it, it has been _days_ , no _weeks_ of travel. Of working with only the few simple things he packed. (Impatience has always been his undoing and he had spent more than a few hours remembering how to hunt and skin caught food)

Tsunade turns her head to the side to stare at his eyes before snorting. “Can’t even control your Sharingan. What makes you think you can even _be_ a medic with that kind of temper?”

“Tsunade-sama, you know that’s not true.” Shizune mutters with a hint of exasperation.

Both of them ignore Shizune; which has been the case for the last fifteen minutes.

This time the world sharpening into focus isn’t a surprise. Sasuke glares down at Tsunade. “I want to become a medic.”

“Good luck, with that Uchiha chakra, and temper.” Tsunade says dryly and for a moment _just_ a moment Sasuke thinks _finally_. She flips her hair and turns her face back into the cold cloth.

Sasuke glares harder.

The Killing Intent doesn’t even make Tsunade twitch.

 

“Hunter Nin are going to come for you.” Tsunade says on the seventh day of Sasuke following them.

Shizune has taken pity on Sasuke, lets him into the room now without him having to sneak inside, and has tried buying him a room for the last three days. Which Sasuke has, with gritted teeth, declined every time, “ _I am not a charity case, I am a Uchiha_.” (Tsunade had cackled and yelled, “Shizune, the Uchiha pride. Ah, it’s almost as bad as the Senju arrogance. Give the brat credit for keeping with tradition when his clan is dead.”)

“So I’ll tell them you kidnapped me. Senju and Uchiha relations are widely known to have been horrible.” Sasuke says flippantly. Even though his heart beats a little faster at the thought. Hunter-nin are _dangerous_ and even Haku had been a bit terrifying the first time. Academy lectures on what Hunter-nin would do to a deserter were well known and practically memorized.

Tsunade looks down from staring at the ceiling; it’s all she’s done when not drinking, or _while_ drinking, or gambling, or giving Shizune a new jutsu, assignment, or medical technique to practice. “Really?” She raises a brow and her lips twitch, “You think that will work, brat?”

Sasuke flushes, “Who will they believe, a kid, or an old bat?” He’s standing before the first kick happens, and he ignores the splinters from the chair. The first time had been _horrifying_ , but Sasuke will take any training he can get. Even if that means pissing off a very powerful medic.

A loud groan comes from Shizune who throws the pulverized remains of a human stomach she was reconstructing with chakra back into an icebox. “Please...” She trails off when the door breaks under Tsunade’s forceful punch.

The third kick sends Sasuke through the window. He feels a vindictive pleasure in surviving a few seconds longer this time even with the feeling of broken ribs.

Ten minutes pass before Tsunade comes down to heal him. The pain is still worth it. “You are a tenacious little shit you know that?” Tsunade says, blowing away the hair that came lose from her pony tails. “Why don’t you go bother Orochimaru? He’s already marked you.”

Almost every second of every day since the bite, Sasuke has felt the urge to go to Orochimaru. Like a compulsion, it lingers in the back of his mind, and there have been a few nights while searching for Tsunade that Sasuke turned towards the direction of the tugging before restraining himself (sometimes with actual ninja wire). Sasuke gives her the red-tinged glare that deserves.

Tsunade snorts and then leans forward, “Alright, pink-eye,” Sasuke twitches at the nickname, it’s an illness he’s pretty sure, “you want to train under me? Earn it.”

Sasuke almost gets up right then and there.

Tsunade pushes him back and rolls her eyes, “Stop moving, I need to heal you. Dumbass.”

 

 _Earning it_ means running every morning around their current residence. Sasuke, suspicious, refuses, “I’m not letting you leave while I run around the city.”

Tsunade’s brow twitches and Sasuke should have probably expected to be chased three times around the city. Then used as a punching bag until he learned; “ _Dodge_ , You think anyone’s going to wait for you to catch your breath? Move it pink-eye!” She ends up refusing to heal any wounds that can heal in less then five days.

Sasuke is sore, bleeding from multiple cuts, and bruised all over, but he’s satisfied. He’s just settling to sleep, after finding the best spot to rest in when the door bursts open. He sits up even though it _hurts_ to move, only to see Tsunade and Shizune in the room.

“Since someone ruined my room, guess who’s letting us stay with?” Tsunade says cheerfully.

“Get out.” Sasuke growls.

“No.” Tsunade snorts with a smirk across her lips. “Shizune I’m sure I can trust you to remember to use the big sleeping bag for yourself. If I see the good one on my side of the room you’ll be joining Pink-eye in his morning run.”

Shizune shifts guiltily and switches the sleeping bags quickly.

Sasuke stares at the both of them for a long moment. Sure, he’s well versed in Tsunade saying no, but...it still shocking that someone tells him _no_. The Village and Kakashi had not helped in that regard, and so he doesn’t say anything until it’s too late.

“Sleep Pink-eye. We’re starting on chakra control tomorrow because yours is absolute shit.” Tsunade says.

Temper flaring, Sasuke was the best in the Academy when it came to chakra control for men only Shikamaru could have beat him and the boy was too lazy to bother, Sasuke opens his mouth only to have a hand covered in chakra tap his neck again. One day he’s going to see that coming and return the favor, he thinks.

“ _Tsunade-sama_ ,” Shizune says in a tone that is filled with years of exhaustion, “Please stop doing that to him.”

Sasuke falls into unconsciousness and doesn’t hear the rest of their conversation.

 

Chakra Control is not hard, having to use a C-rank when an Uchiha is a child means that Sasuke _had_ to have good control, or he would end up in a coma from chakra exhaustion or burnt out lungs. Except Sasuke has never been interested in medical jutsu before and he’s starting to realize the vast amounts of control that is needed. Partially because he makes the fish he was using _Mystic Palms_ on burst into a gory mess and second because Tsunade has him on two different chakra intensive exercises at the same time.

“Keep those damn leaves on your head, Pink-eye or we will start over.” Tsunade punch almost clips Sasuke’s shoulder and even the shockwave sends Sasuke stumbling and almost sinking into the river.

Sasuke growls, “ _Stop calling me that_.” He says, and scrambles to hold onto the five leaves on his forehead (He should have listened when Shizune, politely, told him it best not to have the leaves on his head for the first time, the chakra control needed is intense and too much and Sasuke will have a blood vessel burst in the worst part of his body to have a hemorrhage) and keep himself above the water. His chakra shivers and pulls against his hold. He hasn’t stopped moving for five minutes and he would be proud if he didn’t remember yesterday and the days before, Tsunade is going _easy_ on him.

They keep going until Sasuke is dizzy but dammit he’s keeping those leaves on his head.

Tsunade slaps a palm over his head and pulls the leaves away, “You know, the point of this exercise was to help your chakra control, but the secondary objective was so you knew when to stop. It’s why I let you use such a dangerous place as your first. Damn Uchiha.” She catches him before he falls into the river. “Maybe once you’re not shit we can start on _Mystical Palms._ ”

Sasuke is grateful, a little, not that he’s going to _tell her_. He’s also relieved she doesn’t drop him in the river. Kakashi-sensei would, Sasuke is sure of it.

Later, Sasuke is not so grateful.

At least ten different scrolls and two books fall against Sasuke’s aching legs. “Get to work, Pink-eye. If you use your Sharingan to memorize this shit I will personally use you as strength practice for the next week.” Tsunade says and then turns back to her drink. She still drinks alcohol like it’s water but at least she’s not drunk when she trains him. She keeps her promise too, somehow knowing exactly when Sasuke pulls out the Sharingan and throws things at him until he deactivates them.

Inbetween reading scrolls on bones, organs and what constitutes a cell, tissue, and organ, and the thick volume on medical chakra theory; Sasuke is pelted with advanced chakra control until he can stand on the river and fight against Tsunade (going easy) for a whole half hour.

The process is slow, and Sasuke still gets pelted over the head for trying to use his Sharingan every other day, “If you memorize it with that thing, what will you know? Nothing. It _copies_ it doesn’t make shit instinctive. If you’re in surgery and have to pause to recall that’s a problem. You need this in your head, ready to go.”

Days where Tsunade is too hungover to train him are surprisingly rare, but when she does; Shizune is the one who trains him. At first Sasuke sneers, what would quiet, far too polite, and demure Shizune teach him?

Sasuke learns _very_ thoroughly not to underestimate Shizune. She might not have Tsunade’s legendary control (yet) but she can pulverize boulders with her fist and her chakra scalpels are accurate enough to cut and repair Sasuke’s ligaments without any lasting damage. (He learns that multiple times and has a healthy fear of her forefingers whenever her hands are near now)

Two months of training go by, Sasuke’s agility will always be his best trait and while he can’t pack as much chakra into his extremities as Tsunade _or_ Shizune (wasn’t that an embarrassing realization), he can still do damage. His chakra control refines and he can actually use Mystic Palms without having a fish explode; Tsunade refuses to let him test it on humans yet (Shizune sags in relief at that announcement). His fighting against Shizune is still difficult, a distinct hint of shame in that even if he knows now not to underestimate her, but he’s gaining; lasting longer and longer before she cuts him or sends him into a tree.

Shocking of all, perhaps is the realization that Sasuke hasn’t activated his Sharingan in _weeks._ It’s almost instinct now to turn it off (enough thrown objects are a deterrent when it’s _Tsunade_ throwing them) when he activates it. It’s a burning realization because his Sharingan, his clan legacy is _important_ , but the non-activation is a silent agreement between their teaching arrangement. Sasuke still remembers Itachi going through a wall (some days, when the memory doesn’t make all the dark emotions in him surge, he cracks a small smile) and grudgingly let’s it rest for the day. Even Itachi’s Sharigan hadn’t been able to stop a surprise hit from Tsunade.

Of course _Naruto_ and _the Giant Pervert_ have to ruin it all by walking into the room right behind a very tipsy looking Tsunade.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, a lot of angst unintentionally.
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> ( ~~Don't kill me~~ )

For just a moment, just a tiny moment, there is complete silence when Jiraiya and Naruto notice Sasuke, sitting next to Shizune, reading a rather hefty book about medical terms.

“Bastard!” Naruto yells, pointing at Sasuke.

“Dead last.” Sasuke counters and...realizes the heat is suddenly lacking. All that desire to be _better_ than Naruto isn’t there anymore. Surprisingly, he’s _missed_ Naruto’s ridiculous face; even that god-awful jumpsuit of his. (He briefly ponders if he misses Sakura and shivers in disgust at the remembrance of all the fangirling. No he does not.)

Tsunade, even tipsy gives him a look, “So you know the brat?” Even half drunk she seems to dissect him unnaturally quickly and easily.

“Dead last was my teammate.” Sasuke mutters, surly; he’s learned to give Tsunade and Shizune answers. Or it ends up with spars where Sasuke is once again outclassed. He would hate it a lot more if it didn’t help him advance as much as it has. Sometimes, he has suspicions that they allow the surliness just so he can get hard workouts without asking. Surely they must know that he gets quiet and withdrawn when the nightmares are strong; it’s not exactly like they have the money to keep separate rooms now.

“What do you mean _was_ , bastard? You suddenly ditch Konoha and are too good for us?” Naruto gets right into Sasuke’s face.

For just a single moment, _just_ a moment, Sasuke realizes Naruto has the bluest eyes he’s ever seen. Then he files that thought away for _never touching again_ , and glares, “ _Was_ as in I’m Tsunade’s apprentice now.” His stomach clenches at the admittance waiting for the dismissal from the Slug Sannin.

It never comes, and when he briefly glances at her she has a thoughtful look on her face.

“Tsunade?” Jiraiya asks when the quiet thoughtful look stays.

Tsunade glances down at Jiraiya, then a brief look at Shizune, “Yeah, the little shit isn’t too bad of an apprentice. File it when you get back to that damn village.”

“We already discussed this Tsunade, that’s why we are _here_.” Jiraiya says with an edge to the words.

“Granny won’t be able to handle the Hat.” Naruto mutters. A moment later a Sake-cup slams into Naruto and sends him into the wall.

Sasuke winces he knows how much that hurts and for a brief moment feels pure pity for Naruto. The bruise he’s going to have will be spectacular.

“How about both of you go run three laps around the town?” Tsunade’s voice is deceptively calm but her eyes are half lidded and she stretches like one of the large cats Sasuke’s seen in the southern parts of Land of Fire’s forests.

Going three laps around the town in this rain? Sasuke glares at her.

A small upward tick of Tsunade’s lips and her stance shifts as if ready to get up.

Chair clattering from how quickly Sasuke stands, he grabs a dazed Naruto and flees. He swears he hears Jiraiya laughing at them as he exits the room.

 

“What the hell, Sasuke?” Naruto is still holding his stomach and can’t seem to hold himself up right.

Sasuke, grudgingly, keeps Naruto up. (even if it’s rather tempting to drop him into the muddy water outside, because running outside is clearly his fault) “You still don’t use your head.” He mutters.

“I use it plenty!” Naruto scowls up at him and then groans, “She hits like a tiger.” He glances around, “We should go back inside. She can’t handle being Hokage.”

“Hokage?” Sasuke gets a vivid image of _Tsunade_ , drunk and anger issues a mile wide, and forever staring at nothing, and he is horrified, “She would be terrible.” Slips out of his mouth before he can censor himself.

Naruto stops scowling and squints at him. Rain water is dripping from his bangs and he looks ador— _constipated_. “Are you...agreeing with me? Is this a joke?”

Sasuke glares and decides this conversation is _stupid_ and disappears in a burst of speed. No sane student of Tsunade’s wouldn’t do their assigned work; even if it is running around the village in the muck.

“Hey! Hey, bastard!” Naruto chases after him, slowly, Sasuke notices (a hint of pride in his thoughts).

Sasuke doesn’t want to talk, he’s had enough conversation with Naruto, and so he continues on. Maybe, briefly, he pauses so Naruto doesn’t get left behind, but dammit if he’s going to listen to Naruto while slogging through the mud. His sandals are _ruined_.

 

The town isn’t large per-say, but it sucks walking through the muck and Sasuke is too familiar with Tsunade’s punishments not to keep an eye on Naruto. Naruto would ditch just to harass Tsunade about not being Hokage, and Sasuke knows if someone tells Tsunade she can’t do something she’s likely to do it out of pure _spite_.

That is how he ends up spending more than ten minutes explaining how to use chakra to rise above the muck. “Like this.” Sasuke mutters, letting his feet fall back into the muck and pulling up chakra again. His eyes itch in the need to activate his sharingan. Seeing where Naruto’s chakra is going wrong would make teaching this a lot easier.

Naruto huffs a heavy breath through the humidity, but there’s a determined expression on his face. Except for the first few moments there hasn’t been a barb traded between them, and Sasuke wonders if anyone has ever taught Naruto _without_ insulting him first. It leaves a bitter taste in his mouth that he doesn’t want to think about so instead he focuses on Naruto’s tenth attempt.

This time the chakra is smoother and doesn’t send mud flying all over the place. Sasuke’s shirt and pants don’t get a fifth coating.

“Steady.” Sasuke says, and because that bitter taste is still in his mouth (he _doesn’t_ care, obviously, about his dead-last teammate) he adds, “good job.” Gruffly.

Naruto’s head snaps up so fast there’s a loud _crack_. He stares at Sasuke with wide eyes and Sasuke swears the water that floods Naruto’s cheeks isn’t from the rain, “Thanks.” He says.

The burst of five intense chakra signals distracts Sasuke from the emotional upheaval of seeing _Naruto_ looking like he gave him the best present ever. He also doesn’t have to deal with the answering smile on his face or the warm glow in his chest.

“Hey, wait up, Bas—Sasuke!” Naruto yells, and surprisingly gains, Sasuke can sense the chakra in his legs, and wonders how much of a deadlast Naruto is if he already instinctively figured out the chakra-walking could be used to boost his speed.

Sasuke glares at him and continues running, “Tsunade and the pervert are fighting!” He yells back, and pushes faster. The world blurring around them as they move faster.

When they skim to a stop it’s to see Kabuto dodging a blow from Shizune that cracks the earth.

Further away the familiar figure of Tsunade, and Jiraiya, are yelling at Orochimaru.

“We have to help her.” Sasuke says, and blinks in surprise when he hears Naruto say the same thing.

Naruto turns to him, mouth falling open and a second later spitting out water, “What has that old hag done to you?” He mutters in awe.

Flushing brilliantly Sasuke turns away and watches for an opening.

Shizune and Kabuto seem to be evenly matched, for all of Shizune’s strength, Kabuto has agility and grace that stops him from being utterly annihilated.

Everytime Kabuto comes in close for a chakra scalpel, Shizune repairs it as if the blow meant nothing. Her gaze is unfamiliar and hard, and it’s a little surprising to see. Calm, collected Shizune is fierce now, chakra snapping inside of her in a furious storm that’s nothing like her familiar tranquil chakra.

Blows that rock the earth and send debris into the air make any attempt to help Shizune difficult. Sasuke knows Naruto even with his new trick won’t keep up, and getting his teammate knocked out would just give Kabuto leverage. He bites his lip and hates how little they can help in this situation.

“Hey, bastard, what’s the plan?” Naruto nudges him with an elbow.

Sasuke jolts and glances at Naruto. An earnest expression is on his face and for the first time there’s no sneer, no anger behind the expression or fierce rivalry; just an open yearning to work together. Something jars in Sasuke and he turns back to look over the battlefield again. “This is what we’ll do...”

 

Their plan should be simple, Sasuke decides, if even Shizune is having trouble catching Kabuto then neither of them (as much it pains Sasuke to admit) are up to long or serious combat. At best they would be a liability, at worse; dead.

Naruto creates a flurry of clones that charge in to distract Kabuto.

Sasuke uses his chakra enhanced strength to throw the _real_ Naruto at Kabuto and Naruto says his new jutsu will do the rest. He has doubts on this supposed new jutsu but Sasuke’s speed isn’t good enough to reach Kabuto and Naruto’s strength won’t have the same force.

Arcing through the air in the midst of the chaos, only the sudden surge of chakra and the blue light in Naruto’s hand make him noticeable.

Sasuke curses, and wishes he had asked _what_ the jutsu was. A close combat jutsu shouldn’t shine like that. He follows on foot, pushing as much as chakra into his legs as he can. He’s not fast enough _never good enough_.

Everything slows down in those few moments; Naruto’s hand arches towards Kabuto, and Kabuto looks up, while destroying two clones and dodging another charged punch from Shizune, and cuts a blue covered hand against Naruto’s neck. Blood floods from Naruto’s neck.

Sasuke flatters, for just a moment, his sandals skidding against wet earth, and eyes burning. Memories flood his mind. The Massacre, Haku’s needles going for Naruto, but most importantly Naruto’s open throat against Kabuto’s fingers; chakra and agony fills his eyes. Everything becomes sharper; more than just his Sharingan becoming active.

Naruto falls to the ground.

Kabuto’s blood smeared, _grinning_ , face.

Someone yelling; is that his own voice? Is he yelling? Sasuke _screams_ and black fire bursts into his vision; phoenixes shooting and engulfing a Kabuto who’s eyes widen and his dodging steps can’t contend with the relentless of the black fire. He reaches Naruto before the fire finishes burning. He slams into his knees and medical green chakra flickers into his hands with ease. The wound is too deep for his knowledge. There’s tears—no blood dripping from his cheeks, his eyes memorize Naruto’s face and he _hates_ his Sharingan in this moment.

“You better live.” Sasuke cries, covering Naruto’s throat with his hands, blood is still gushing out. Hysterically Sasuke thinks, _there shouldn’t be this much blood, right?_ He pushes more chakra into the jutsu and tries to remember everything he’s studied for the past few weeks. More and more chakra slips into the wound and it closes so slowly. Sasuke’s hands are covered in crimson. “Naruto, Naruto, come on.”

Naruto’s lips part and his eyes roll towards Sasuke before flattering and closing again.

Sasuke dredges up every bit of chakra remaining, tugging every bit from his coils into his palms. Green Light blinds him for a moment and then something grabs onto it, a red roiling volume of chakra that blisters Sasuke’s hands.

 _So desperate to help Uchiha._ _Are you not happy with the ultimate power you’ve been given?_

 _I’m losing it_ , Sasuke thinks hysterically, he can’t feel Naruto’s neck, there’s so much blood even with all his chakra going into the technique. Everytime he pushes up more something in Naruto absorbs it but it doesn’t _help_.

 _All Uchiha are mad_. The voice says dryly, _You are not listening, are you satisfied with the power you’ve been given? Your...most dear taken for the power that even Itachi cannot rival._

That gives Sasuke pause and it’s only the insistent tugging from Naruto’s body that makes his weak glowing green palms shine into a brilliant emerald again. Power enough to defeat Itachi, the eyes that Itachi claimed were the ones needed to kill him. _“It’s not worth Naruto_.” Sasuke yells aloud and in his mind.

_There is a price to pay for miracles, Uchiha._

“Take it!” Sasuke demands, the edges of the world are starting to dim and he faintly remembers a text on the effects of Chakra Exhaustion.

 _As you wish_ , the cackling that follows should terrify Sasuke, but it’s a relief, someone whoever this is will save Naruto.

Gut wrenching pain follows the cackling, Sasuke feels a tether of the red chakra slip into his body through his blistering palms. The thread goes straight for his eyes and _pulls_. Everything bursts from Sasuke’s sight and the last thing he feels is the wound closing up under his fingers.

 _A deal struck, do not disappoint m_ _y suddenly raised expectations,_ _Uchiha_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...so uh, I never actually intended for that; I intended a lot of different changes, but that was spur of the moment.
> 
> Also, if anyone thinks "Man Kurama should have been able to heal that" I dunno what to tell you, he likes fucking with Uchiha? I really wanted a medic-Sasuke so let's get rid of his Sharingan and make him even more focused? Eh...
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! Er...wait there was a lot of angst, but! Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hemmed and hawed about this chapter for a long time mostly because quite a few people were adamant about Sasuke not losing his Sharingan. But the whole point of canon divergence is to go a different way from canon and I've rarely (or never) read a story where Sasuke becomes strong without his bloodline. So, it's staying, though I am sorry for those who wanted him to keep it and understand the dislike of it.
> 
> Uh, anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter <3

“Well, he’s useless to Orochi-hime now.” Someone—Jiraiya? says.

Sasuke groans. His eyes burn and when he tries to open them they sting, and he quickly decides to stop that.

“Shhh, it’s alright, Sasuke-kun.” Shizune’s voice and a cool hand covers his eyes.

“Alright? Alright? The last of his bloodline and he destroys his own eyes.” A hissing voice that sounds rather familiar yells.

“Orochimaru, put a lid on it, he was never yours to begin with. If he gave up his Sharingan it’s none of your business.” Tsunade’s familiar slurring words. “I would be more worried about what your New Hokage will do to you.”

“Yes, what is the village’s greatest pervert going to do with me? Perhaps keep these chains on me and use me for his pleasure?” Orochimaru snaps.

Sasuke gags and god that just makes everything hurt worse.

“I _am not_.” Jiraiya sounds just as horrified as Sasuke feels. “I didn’t agree to an appointment, anyway. We said we would discuss it!”

“Please, we both know I don’t want to be Hokage. Orochimaru could be interim-Hokage if _you_ were Hokage though.” Tsunade says.

“Absolutely not!” Two voices yell at the same time.

A momentary pause where killing intent rises in the air.

“No kicking him when he’s down, Jiraiya. You already sealed his chakra.” Tsunade says.

 _“_ _You broke my jaw_.” Orochimaru mutters sourly.

Tsunade sighs, ignoring Orochimaru, long and low, “Fine, you know what? I’m doing it.” There’s the sound of low rustling of paper.

“Yes!” Jiraiya cheers.

“Oh dear, the poor village.” Orochimaru hums.

Sasuke hates that he agrees with Orochimaru.

“As the last standing Senju I am nominating Jiraiya as head of the village; Hokage, jointly accompanied by Orochimaru as punishment for his crimes against the village he will serve as adviser and promote Konoha’s best interests or face torture at the hands of...” Tsunade trails off.

“Ibiki, Tsunade-sama.” Shizune pipes up.

“Ibiki. Head of Torture and Interrogation.” Tsunade finishes and there’s a snap of a scroll closing. “There, Jiraiya.”

Loud sputtering sounds, “You-You!! You can’t do that! You’re not even technically part of the village anymore.” Jiraiya hisses, sounding eerily like Orochimaru.

“Ah, but I am the last of one of the founding Clans of the village. Look at any of the first laws, the head of either Uchiha or Senju Clans can present someone to Konoha or instate a Hokage in times of emergency.” Tsunade sounds entirely too smug, “And once pin—er...damn, now I can’t call you pink eye anymore brat. Selfless little shit.”

Sasuke almost wishes he was unconscious again, because Tsunade sounds like she is ready to _cry_. He groans again and at least his mouth can move without too much pain, “If you cry you old bat, I will leave.” He’s only holding it together by not thinking—the pain helps. The pain keeps him from the thought that he gave up his _Sharingan_. The only thing connecting him to his family is gone. But...part of him doesn’t regret it, not if it means Naruto is alive, and that just makes him feel guilty and---best not to think on it.

A loud sniffing noise, “Like I would cry over a brat like you.” Tsunade’s fingers and soothing chakra run over Sasuke’s forehead, “Don’t do that again, you here? I admit you didn’t do to bad on a human. We’ll have to increase your training.”

Sasuke swallows tightly even though it hurts because he can hear the hidden messages in the words. He nods and feels equal parts relief, relief that Naruto survived, that Tsunade his teacher _approves of his actions_ , and that she’s going to help him no matter what has happened to his eyes.

“The brat won’t say yes to this no matter how much you butter him up.” Jiraiya says dryly.

Tsunade growls, _actually growls, “_ Don’t you dare Jiraiya. I did not compliment him to _butter him up_. How dare you. He will decide on his own, if he doesn’t fuck the village. I owe them _nothing_.”

There’s hardly any incentive for Sasuke to side either way. The only thing that makes him agree is that, well, Tsunade as Hokage? Absolutely not. Quietly chewing over how to phrase it (he’s in front of the Sannin, even if all of them are apparently deficient as hell), he finally says, “As last standing member of the Uchiha, and only member that is loyal to Konoha,” He hears the snort from Jiraiya and barely refrains from scowling in his direction, “I give my own vote for Jiraiya of the Sannin to become Hokage.”

Orochimaru laughs loudly at Jiraiya’s loud groaning.

Feeling rather satisfied with himself, even with all the pain, Sasuke lets Shizune put him back to sleep. If only so the pain will stop, and he doesn’t have to listen to _Orochimaru_ laugh.

 

“Help me up.” Sasuke groans, everything hurts. Third day of his recovery and if he has to pretend to sleep the whole day _again_ while Naruto sits at his beside and _worries_ , he might burn the whole damn building and use the blonde as kindling.

Shizune looks unimpressed but she sighs when Sasuke actually tries to get up by himself and helps. “Where shall we go Sasuke- _sama_?” She mutters. Apparently Shizune has a limit of patience and _can_ be sarcastic and pissed off. Or maybe she knows that he doesn’t want coddling because the sarcasm soothes Sasuke in a way that the kind words had not.

“There’s a field south of here.” Sasuke says. He’s relieved when she lifts him onto her back and goes out of the window. If he’s a little jealous of how quiet and quickly she does it; he promises himself to match her one day.

Once at the field Shizune settles him on a blanket with more care than Sasuke is expecting and pulls out a scroll that reeks of sake. He spends an hour ruminating over his Sharingan. Bitterness and sheer relief that Naruto survived, and furious at himself for making the plan in the first place (of _course_ they were outclassed, how could they not, he can’t even last against Shizune in a proper fight).

Sasuke doesn’t realize his quietly crying until Shizune offers him a piece of fabric to clean his face. He barely bites back caustic words that bubble up in his throat. He spends the rest of the day trying to catalog his feelings on the matter, but in the end it’s pointless. He can’t imagine himself without his sharingan, but even worse is he can’t imagine his life without Naruto; an annoyance, a supposed rival, and someone who makes a heartbre— _dumb_ expression when someone offers to teach him something without a hint of malice in their voice. A...teammate, no, friend.

 

Determination to avoid Naruto is not enough in the face of _Naruto’s_ determination to talk to Sasuke.

Shizune is a traitor who disappears before Sasuke can even glance in her direction when he feels Naruto’s chakra—if nothing else his chakra sensing has increased to counter his blurry vision. Both Shizune and Tsunade say he has perfect vision for a shinobi but everything feels _wrong_. He doesn’t know how any non-Uchiha can handle twenty twenty vision because clearly it’s _not_.

“Bastard,” Naruto says, he scrambles to a stop in front of Sasuke and the amount of chakra and force in his legs causes a dust cloud to pick up and blow away.

“De--” Sasuke swallows tightly at the reminder of blood on his hands. He hates that he sees Naruto’s face soften; he’s never this fast at understanding shinobi concepts but Sasuke is realizing Naruto has emotional intelligence in spades.

“Were you going to avoid me until the pervert and me left?” Naruto doesn’t mention the snake which is a relief.

Sasuke is still reeling over Jiraiya forcing Orochimaru to undo the mark and the man capitulating so easily; it was really true that Orochimaru only cared about his Sharingan. “What’s it matter?” He says and _dammit_ sounds sulky even to his own ears. He’s not expecting the punch to the face and especially not expecting the clinging blonde wrapping his arms around Sasuke.

“Who’s the idiot now? Giving u-up y-your bloodline for m-me.” Dear God, Naruto is crying full on sobbing into Sasuke’s shoulders.

Sasuke freezes and listens to the choked off sobs with his chest in that weirdly painful ache again. His hands clench uselessly at his sides and he has no idea what to do; so he waits until Naruto’s tears run out and (gross) there’s only soft sniffles and snorts against his shirt.

“Guess we really are friends.” Naruto says.

“We better be.” Sasuke parries and gets a choked laugh for his trouble. He doesn’t get why it’s funny but he prefers that bright laugh versus the crying. And snot.

 

The six part ways two days later, Sasuke and Naruto spend time together while the adults are distracted and Sasuke can’t deny that he feels a pang in his heart when Naruto leaves.

“Don’t worry Sasuke, I’ll become stronger, make it up to you!” Naruto cheerfully says at the gates to a different town (they hadn’t been able to stay long in the original inn after the fierce battle between the Sannin)

Sasuke flushes at the look Tsunade and Shizune give him at that, “Not with Tsunade as my teacher.” He says.

Naruto laughs and it makes something twist ever hot inside Sasuke’s belly, “Not if I learn from another Sannin.” He grins and ignores Jiraiyas “Who said I would have _time_ to train you brat?”

When they leave Tsunade slaps Sasuke’s back and turns away, “Come on brat, we have a lot of training to do.”

“We?” Sasuke mutters.

“Hmph, letting Orochi-bastard and Jiraiya almost beat me in that last battle. I’ve let myself go. So training. It’s going to get a lot harder from here.” Tsunade says and it sends a shiver of excitement and terror down Sasuke’s spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter before the interludes which once I write Sakura's pov in a way that doesn't make me delete it after writing it _again_ I will post up. I'm thinking three interludes (One for Sakura, one for Naruto, and one for Sasuke) and...that's probably where this fic will end, because as much as I want them to fight Madara I do not have a fleshed out plot for Madara or Obito.
> 
> For now, I hope you've enjoyed the journey and this spin off of the idea of Medic-Sasuke. <3


	5. Interlude One (Sakura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura's Training and Mentorship begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I totally said I would post each interlude together but Sakura's got away with me because I didn't want to just show her learning for like 1k words and leave it at that.
> 
> I sort of wanted to add more, but this chapter already got halfway past four thousand words so I'm stopping it here.
> 
> Now I just got to get started on Sasuke and Naruto's Interlude and then this fic will be finished, christ I need a drink thinking about it.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

The days between when Sasuke and Naruto leave to the day they, hopefully, come back are...different for Sakura. At first she mopes, because Sasuke is _gone_ , but. But then she remembers what had happened at the preliminaries. Hard not to remember what had happened. The micro expressions of displeasure at her and the other rookies showings (except Lee and Tenten). Most importantly the way even gentle Kurenai-sensei had looked frustrated at Ino and Sakura’s battle.

Those memories cloud her thoughts while waiting and it’s not easy to start training harder (her morning walk around the shopping district, started long ago when she and Ino were still friends, turns into three laps around Training Grounds 1, 2, and 3) but training does make those thoughts quiet. She’s not much of a fighter not compared to Naruto or Sasuke and that only inflames her desire to do better. If the Jounin weren’t even impressed by her two teammates it’s _humiliating_ to think of what they thought of her.

So she begs Kakashi for training, and gets rebuffed more than once (a dozen times at least). But Sakura was a top student at the Academy, even if it was mostly for technical work (getting the kunai perfectly on mark but middling power behind the kunai), and isn’t one to give up when she’s made up her mind.

Tracking Kakashi is one of the hardest things Sakura has ever done. She would swear he puts some effort into it because _traps_. One that pulls her up from her ankle, another that almost skewers her face, and more that vary from an electrical trap that leaves her hair a poofy mess for days to fire that leaves her with tight and sensitive skin.

By the time she finally catches Kakashi, it’s been a week since Naruto left. She admits, silently, and in the shadows where Kakashi doesn’t seem to be able to see her; that she’s improving. With a quick flicker of handseals she replaces herself with Kakashi’s dango and doesn’t feel even a little mad that the man visibly pouts at his lost snack.

“Train me.” Sakura says.

Kakashi eyesmiles, “Maa, I already was.”

 

“Sakura!” Naruto cheerful smile is a relief to see.

Except, when Sakura glances around she sees no Sasuke, “Where...” She trails off and she suddenly afraid because there’s _Orochimaru_. She sees red and it’s only a large hand that stops her from slamming a fist into the face of one of the _Sannin_. (Later she’ll wonder what is _wrong with her_ )

Jiraiya looks down at her with an amused tilt to his lips, “Don’t go punching open our new Co-Hokage.”

“Co...Hokage?” Sakura says weakly. She wonders if she’s sick, maybe dad was right and she _shouldn’t_ have eaten that old take out. Yes, she’s just sick in bed having a fever dream. Perfect explanation, it’s why Sasuke isn’t here and instead _Snake-bastard_ is here.

Jiraiya laughs and shrugs a shoulder, “If I have to suffer being Hokage...” Dropping Sakura to the ground and wincing when she doesn’t catch herself.

“Thank you ever so much, Jiraiya-chan.” Orochimaru snarks, _snarks_.

“Shouldn’t have eaten the ramen.” Sakura mutters to herself.

“Are you okay, Sakura?” Naruto says, at least she’s pretty sure it’s him.

“I think you broke my student, Hokage-sama.” Kakashi says sweetly.

“Er, Hatake, what are you doing? She’s fine, right Sakura-chan? She’s perfectly fine. So you can put that Rakiri away...” Jiraiya yelps loudly.

 

Recovering from that shocking revelation only for Naruto to tell her that Sasuke is staying with Tsunade-sama is… Sakura is jealous. Honestly blisteringly jealous. A Sannin, and Sasuke gets to train under her. There’s of course the hint of upset (that’s more faded than she thought it would be) and an ache in her heart, but at least Sasuke is with a Konoha-shinobi, one of the _best_. She’s so jealous. “Train me.” She doesn’t realize she’s said the words aloud to Jiraiya until there’s six and a half pair of eyes looking at her.

Jiraiya slowly blinks at her before chuckling low under his breath, “A bit too young for my liking.”

Kakashi looks ready to pull out his Rakiri again.

“With your abysmal chakra,” Orochimaru ignores Sakura’s flinch, “but fine control for a genin,”

 _Even his compliments are insults_ , Sakura thinks.

“You would be well suited for Tsunade. But I doubt she would take on a third apprentice.” Orochimaru looks her over and then at Jiraiya, “Jiraiya would not be able to teach you anything--”

“Who says I couldn’t?” Jiraiya glares at Orochimaru and then at Sakura as if _she_ implied he couldn’t teach her. He crosses his arms and puffs up his chest, “I am Jiraiya of the Sannin, and the _only_ Sannin who trained a Hokage.” He points out.

“Who died.” Orochimaru counters.

A glare that could cut is thrown Orochimaru’s way before Jiraiya’s gaze meets Sakura’s, “Meet me at ten am sharp in the Hokage’s office every day. If you miss one day or are late,” He glances briefly at Kakashi as if to make a point, “You won’t be taught by the Great Jiraiya-sama.”

“After the presentation of the New Hokage,” Orochimaru says dryly. “I haven’t been in the village for years and even I know that there is a presentation and celebration.” He snarks.

Jiraiya huffs and storms away, and Orochimaru follows with a hint of a smirk and a significant look sent towards Sakura.

Kakashi scratches his head, “...Jiraiya just stole my other student.”

Sakura blushes, “Ah-sorry Kakashi-sensei. I just...I was so jealous of Sasuke-kun.”

“Maa. It’s alright, I still have one student.” Kakashi turns to look at Naruto.

Naruto nods thoughtfully.

Kakashi’s eyes narrow.

Reviewing what just happened, because she just got a _Sannin_ as a _Sensei (Suck it Sasuke!_ Her inner voice yells loudly), she loses track of the next few minutes. (She knows Kakashi is...crying and Naruto is apologizing but the words are in-material) Jiraiya really did say he would train her...but... “THAT SNAKE BASTARD TRICKED HIM!” She doesn’t know if she should feel pleased that she has the Hokage teaching her, or peeved that Orochimaru helped her get Jiraiya as a teacher.

A few minutes later in the ensuing silence from Naruto and Kakashi;

“YOU TRICKED ME!” Can be heard distinctly through the village.

 

Sakura arrives a few days after the presentation (Orochimaru _hadn’t_ been lying about the presentation and celebration, and apparently having a Sannin as a Hokage (even a lecher like Jiraiya) had caused _quite_ the party). She’s early but she can’t help herself. Even these past three days have felt more like a year.

Finally the secretary, a harried looking special jounin nods towards the door.

Sakura enters the office and isn’t expecting two desks, and Jiraiya actually...working. She had heard _all_ about the man during Naruto’s travel with him in the past two days, and hadn’t expected this.

“Sakura,” Jiraiya says and he finishes a signing with a flourish that seems overtly dramatic. “There are scrolls,” He nods towards a table that’s not quite a desk next to his own; full of scrolls, a teetering mess that Sakura has to double take at. “I expect you to read and finish them. As Hokage I do not have time to pander,”

A suspicious hissing laugh from the other desk (who Sakura has been firmly ignoring) interrupts his sentence.

Jiraiya rolls his eyes, “Get to it, Haruno.”

Sakura nods and even though Jiraiya hasn’t gazed at her since she’s entered she feels summarily dismissed. When she settles into her seat she feels a little miffed; in a weird way even Kakashi had been more hands on, but she forces her anger down and focuses on the scrolls. There are a _lot_ , and it either implies that Jiraiya doesn’t give a shit or that he actually cares about being a good teacher. Pulling out one of the scrolls that doesn’t look like it will topple the pile over she examines it and blinks in surprise.

 _The Art of Sealing_ , it says with a flourish. Sakura looks up, still ignoring Orochimaru smirking at the other desk, and looks at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya seems to sense her gaze on him because he looks up and raises a brow, “Something wrong, Haruno?”

“Sealing?” Sakura frowns. “I don’t know anything about sealing.”

“That’s why I gave you those scrolls.” Jiraiya says with a hint of amusement. “I could explain everything to you but Hatake mentioned how much of a bookworm you were.”

A hot flush crosses Sakura’s cheeks, and she barely refrains from snapping back that _There’s nothing wrong with being a bookworm_. She doesn’t want to irritate the Hokage on his first week, and her first day training under him.

“Under advisement he chose a different method on how to train you.” Orochimaru says and there’s a glint of cruel humor in his eyes.

Jiraiya grinds his teeth audibly, before relaxing his jaw and says, “I have found your records, you tested very well for information retention. I expect you to memorize as much as you can.” He narrows his eyes and waves a pen at her, “Don’t waste my time, Haruno.”

“Understood, Hokage-sama.” Sakura says, feeling small under his gaze. For someone who had been so...undignified three days earlier, there’s something about being in his preview _now_ that makes something inside of Sakura’s mind shy away. Almost similar to fighting Orochimaru in the Forest of Death, but quieter, simpler. She glances at both of them warily and it’s only when the two return their attentions to their paperwork that she relaxes enough to go back to her first scroll.

A few sentences into the material and Sakura loses track of time. Basic sealing theory hadn’t been thoroughly taught in the Academy but it was passed by enough that Sakura understands the start, and slowly (there are a lot of other scrolls that catch her interest like _How to Boost Chakra_ ) finds information to fill in the gapes of her knowledge.

Only when the lights start turning on in the office does Sakura realize she’s spent hours in the same position. A brief memory of someone handing her a sandwich and drink is the only interruption she remembers.

“Kid, time to head home.” Jiraiya says and there’s an interested gleam in his eyes, and...Sakura isn’t good at reading people (even though Kakashi had tried to drill as much as he could in the few weeks that Naruto and Sasuke had been gone) but it _looks_ like pride.

 

Jiraiya isn’t quite a task master but Sakura spends so much time with him it’s hard to not feel like he is one. She spends the first few days reading more and more scrolls (Jiraiya approves of her morning runs and tells her to get to ten laps by the end of the month), and after that is brutality quizzed until she can spit out theory and designs for basic sealing almost instantly. Her drawing ability has much to be desired, which is no surprise since she has never drawn a thing in her life outside of class, and takes far longer. But at least Jiraiya seems more patient on that front, if anything he makes amused sounds anytime she shows him her progress on basic seals. (“Good thing you didn’t put chakra in that ink, that would have taken out five of your fingers before you were done drawing”)

After that Chakra exercises are the most prominent feature of Sakura’s day. Any other Haruno Sakura using these methods would have no doubt died from chakra depletion, but she has Jiraiya. Or at least that’s what he says.

“Don’t give me that look.” Jiraiya growls at her, “You won’t have the necessary chakra for any of this. Not for a long time, and genin chakra exercises won’t build you up fast enough for my style of fighting.” He continues ignoring the way she wilts under the reprisal. “ _But_ , I’m a seal master, one of the few remaining.” He says it with obvious pride, but there’s little hint of the showman that Naruto mentioned before.

Seals, from what Sakura has so far read, can do a _lot_. They can place insurmountable mass in a tiny piece of paper, or a human body, and even redefine the natural physics of the world to a degree that normal ninjutsu can’t always compete with. She still isn’t sure how he’s going to give her _more_ chakra though, “How…?” She trails off when his gaze sharpens on her. The longer she spends with Jiraiya while he works, the more she realizes that Naruto’s impressions were of a man outside of his village’s restrictions and possibly a retired shinobi.

This Jiraiya? Has leashed killing intent almost constantly up (Sakura thinks it has something to do with Orochimaru being there twenty four seven), a quick and fluid mind (if not the best for strategy), and a sarcastic pique that only seemed to get worse around the evening of a long work day.

“Hmm, if you were a more experienced shinobi I would just have to draw a seal to gather natural chakra. Your own would compensate for the influx and change it into your own signature, so you _wouldn’t_ turn into a tree or stone or other natural structure.” Jiraiya rubs his chin and ignores the way Sakura shivers in horror at the idea of chakra turning her into a _tree_. “For now we’ll have to go with something like the _Yin Seal_ , nothing as complex considering the _Yin Seal_ appears through years of hard work and I don’t have the chakra control to teach you that. I’m not a fan of giving myself brain aneurysms either.” There’s a low mutter of _not that Tsunade didn’t try giving me them, damn her_. He claps his hands startling Sakura, “Run five laps with chakra around the lake, while I figure something out.”

Sakura finally understands why they’re in Training Ground Fourteen at least (a shinobi made lake, supposedly made by Tobirama-sama). “Five laps?” She says weakly. The lake isn’t a small one, it takes half of the training field and Training Ground Fourteen is one of the larger ones. She’s not sure if she could last _one_ lap.

Jiraiya raises a brow, “Or I could send you back to the Hatake brat.”

Scowling, Sakura starts towards the lake.

“Don’t pout, it will be good for you.” Jiraiya is _definitely_ laughing at her. Even if she can’t hear it.

 

“Not bad.” Jiraiya says, when he pulls her out of the water from where she had sunk into the shallow end. He presses his knuckles into her sternum to force her to cough out the water that remains in her lungs. “Could have been better, three laps before fainting, at least you had the good sense to come to the shore. Not good enough to _tell me you were running out of chakra_.”

The scolding burns a little and Sakura flushes. She actually wasn’t sure she was _allowed_ to admit defeat. Jiraiya is a man who reminds her of Naruto; who’s never up for failure or giving up. “Sorry, Hokage-sama.”

Jiraiya rolls his eyes, “Kid, I took you as an apprentice to train you, not to kill you. If you have a limit you tell me. The whole point of training is so you _get better_.” He mutters something else under his breath, but all Sakura catches is _as bad as Minato_.

Now seems like a horrible time to ask who Minato is. Sakura hasn’t heard that name but it’s not like she knows every single high ranking member of the village. She straightens when she notices Jiraiya is focused on her again.

“Ready for some seal theory?” Jiraiya asks.

“Seal theory?” Sakura frowns at him, “What about the chakra-seal?”

Rolling his eyes, Jiraiya sits down in front of her and crosses his legs. He pulls out a scroll covered in messy handwriting. Familiar handwriting, since she’s seen him write a _lot_ while in the office. Underneath, almost at the end of the scroll is a seal that glimmers with chakra. “We aren’t putting this seal on you until you know how to break it down safely incase the worst happens. I also expect you to eventually improve on the design.”

Sakura’s jaw drops, “Improve?! I’ve barely been learning for a week!”

“That’s why I said _eventually_ Pinkie. Focus now. First the seal takes your chakra constantly, storing it into this seal similar to the Yin Seal. But unlike the Yin Seal _your_ control doesn’t necessarily matter, and trust me if you want the reserves you need for my training, you’re going to need that control to compensate for your chakra levels.” Jiraiya gets a nod and a glare from her before continuing, “Once it’s gathered enough chakra from you it will gather the same amount of nature chakra and shove it back into your system. The first time might be a shock, but I’ll be here.”

 _Reassuring_ , Sakura thinks sarcastically, and eyes the seal, and gratefully takes the scroll to read over. She wants to get stronger, even if it might be dangerous. So it’s no surprise to either of them when Jiraiya hands her a soldier pill to refill her reserves and he starts inking the seal on her chest, just under her breast-wrap.

The resulting pain and emotions from the seal, a surge of _bright, clear, clean, dark, desperate, striving to push, survive_ chakra, is too much and leaves her in agony. For a moment she swears her fingertips are turning into stone. Her tongue feels long and slimy, her toes clench together as if trying to turn into hooves. Her eyes sharpen and she can see the _stars_. She’s almost grateful when her brain shuts down.

 

Sakura wakes to pain, and a feeling of chakra running through her like she’s never sensed before. If this is anywhere to what Sasuke or Naruto feel like no _wonder_ they are so full of energy. She thinks she could run around that lake for hours now.

“Good. You’re awake.” Kakashi says, and it makes Sakura start. He eye-smiles at her, but after spending so much time tracking and training with him she can see the hints of worry. There’s also a distinct edge to his worry as if he’s ready to go kill someone.

“Kakashi-sensei.” Sakura says, and then clears her throat because it comes out as _Ka-ka-sen_.

“Here.” A straw is shoved into Sakura’s mouth, and let it never be said that Kakashi-sensei has an ounce of bedside manner.

Almost choking on the straw, Sakura tries glaring at Kakashi but it’s a lost cause, even her eyelids feel painful and swollen. She takes a small sip which _hurts_ and after a few tries figures out a way to drink the water without making her jaw burn and lips sting from pain.

Once she’s done with half the glass and spits the straw up and out of the cup (it falls short of Kakashi’s face unfortunately) Sakura presses herself back into the bed. Equal parts divine comfort and aching—everything.

“That was dangerous.” Kakashi comments five minutes later. His hand has found itself in Sakura’s curls and whatever he’s doing is really nice; cool chakra runs through her scalp down to each part of her face.

True, Sakura has no doubts that it was dangerous, dumb even. She had thought she had learned pain. Clearly she has no idea what real pain is if her experience with Nature Chakra is anything to go by. “Sasuke, Naruto.” She mutters, and if a little resentment, frustration, and jealousy leak out well, she’s tired. Tired of always being left behind, and not about to lose out just because she has smaller reserves and has a teacher who’s fighting style isn’t meant for someone with her chakra type.

“I suppose I couldn’t have the one student who wasn’t just as competitive.” Kakashi says with a hint of amusement in his exasperation. He let’s the pain-relief go on for another half an hour. Their both silent but finally he pulls away, “Don’t do that again. I don’t want to go white before I’m thirty.”

Sakura looks up at him, and she already misses the pain-relief, and can see the obvious signs now. The way Kakashi’s sharingan has been visible this entire time, possibly memorizing Sakura as if he’s afraid she will disappear, “I promise.” She says, because she is definitely going to do better next time.

Kakashi sighs and pats her head before saying, “Jiraiya is at the tower, Orochimaru,” A small grimace at the name, “has dragged him from your room after spending the first two days you were here with you.”

Sakura blinks in surprise, “Two days?”

Kakashi nods, “So, _again_ , don’t do that again.”

This time Sakura takes it a little more to heart. She knows Jiraiya must have been worried if he actually stayed with her—from Naruto’s stories he’s not that diligent even when _Naruto_ was hurt. She reminds herself to check her body once everything stops hurting enough to do so.

With another pat on her head, Kakashi disappears in a puff of smoke.

 

After that scare, seals take a back seat. Sakura would be miffed if she didn’t have so much already on her plate. Running around the lake turns into a priority—even with her stellar chakra control she has a hard time keeping up with influx of chakra. Chakra which increases at a rate that leaves her old chakra control at the bottom of said lake—she’s going to have to work to regain her precision control, but at least her current ability not too far away from it.

Jutsu Practice, Handseal speed, and Seal Theory all become par for the course. Most days Sakura’s hands are forming hand seals unconsciously while running, walking to the Hokage’s office, or while reading scrolls.

“You need to be able to fire of jutsu as quickly as possible if you expect to be a Ninjutsu expert.” Jiraiya says one day, watching her fingers repetitive patterns, “I expect you to go through three elements by the end without a hint of a pause.” He doesn’t even give her the decency to practice the elements separately at first, just giving her a water jutsu, wind jutsu, and fire jutsu to spar with.

To say that Sakura isn’t prepared for a surprise-Ninjutsu spar against the _Hokage_ is putting it lightly. She comes out slightly singed, _Katon: Flaming Palms_ (C-Rank) teeth aching from where _Doton: Pebble Shot_ (D-rank) rocked her face with two inch wide stones, and drenched to the bone by _Suiton: Seashore Waves_ (B-rank Uzushio dedicated). “Everything hurts.” Sakura says into the ground. Her seal even aches and it’s clear that she’s not going to do anymore chakra intense exercises for now. She has no desire to push her seals limits and turn into stone. Almost once turning into stone and an animal was once too many.

“Just wait until we add to your repertoire.” Jiraiya says cheerfully. He doesn’t even have the decency to pretend being winded. He sits across from her and takes out a scroll that unseals a scattering of paperwork.

For her part, Sakura lays there until her chakra doesn’t feel like scrapping an empty barrel. While the painful feeling makes her tempted too pull from the Seal on her chest she refrains. She doesn’t even want to imagine what would happen if she pulled her mixing chakra back into her before the seal was ready. Instead she watches Jiraiya work on his paperwork drowsily, “Jiraiya-sama, are you working on classified information in the open?” She feels a surge of embarrassment at scolding her teacher, _the Hokage_ , for a moment before she viciously remembers what he just put her through.

“If these idiots,” Jiraiya points directly at several trees and it takes a moment for Sakura to notice the pinprick chakra in each point that’s unnaturally low like a small rodent or even a raccoon for one of the greater chakra points—Anbu, “can’t protect my paperwork, I can’t expect them to protect me, can I?” He says.

Fair point, Sakura thinks hysterically for a moment before rolling over and deciding it’s not her problem. She’s here to train, not reel in another deplorable Sensei. The day she learned Jiraiya wrote the porn books Kakashi read was...not one she likes to remember, one day she’s going to enjoy beating Jiraiya in a spar.

“If you have time to be sending out Killing Intent, then you have energy to run. Stamina, it’s important.” Jiraiya’s the Hokage so he can’t get away with a leer, but Sakura still feels it in the tone of voice.

Sakura glares at him and gets up on shaky legs. Not bothering to pull back her Killing intent she starts running around the clearing. “One day.” She promises to herself.


End file.
